The present invention relates as indicated to a flushing nozzle and dilater for colostomy irrigation.
A colostomy is one form of surgical operation that creates an outside opening through the body wall to accommodate body waste. Such opening is referred to as a "stoma", and the stoma is created by extending an unobstructed portion of the colon or ileum through such opening and then stitching the walls of the colon or ileum to the abdominal wall. The type of "ostomy" depends upon the area in the body from which the section has been severed, with a colostomy referring to a surgical operation on the colon or large intestine and resulting in a colostomy stoma. An ileostomy is an operation on the small intestine. Regardless of the type of operation, it will be understood by those in the art that, for one reason or another, a section of the intestinal tract is diverted to an opening through the stoma.
Although a colostomy normally necessarily results in lack of voluntary control over waste discharge, the type of discharge itself depends to a great degree upon the area of the large intestine from which the stoma was diverted. In any event, a stoma bag or disposable pouch is almost inevitably required due to the lack of voluntary control.
Moreover, it is common practice to periodically irrigate the colon through the stoma, for example, once or twice daily, or at other intervals as necessary, with the waste materials as a result of the irrigation also requiring sanitary removal from the area of the stoma. Irrigating fluid normally is directed through the stoma into the colon by means of a syringe or nozzle the removal of which permits the waste products to pass out through the stoma into a collection vessel or the like.
Regardless of the size or location of the stoma and the frequency of irrigation, it is imperative that the stoma be appropriate in size and the appliance consistent in size with the stoma, and that the exposed skin around the stoma be kept as clean as possible. It is also of course important that the appliance used for irrigation purposes provide the maximum cleanliness possible in the discharging process. Thus, it is important that a good seal be maintained between the appliance and the abdominal wall so as to effectively control the waste material and injected water during the drainage process following irrigation. If the nozzle fits tightly within the stoma and the entire region sealed against the abdominal wall, leakage past the nozzle can be minimized or eliminated, thereby avoiding the frequently painful problem where the material being discharged comes into contact with the stoma wall.
Appliances of the general type to which the present invention relates are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,589 to Neumeier, for example, discloses an ostomy irrigation apparatus having various forms, with each form including a nozzle and a generally conical holder positioned around and extending rearwardly therefrom. A similar appliance is commercially sold by John F. Greer Company, 5335 College Ave., Oakland, Calif. 94618, under the designation "Colostotip". It has been applicant's experience that a conical wall arrangement of this type constributes substantially to irritability around the stoma thereby making use of such appliance, or appliances comparable thereto having conical wall formation, undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,625 to Marsan discloses an irrigation appliance which includes a relatively unsightly pouch secured to the body of the wearer by means of a belt and extending over the stoma. The appliance is formed with a compressed cellulose sealing means in the form of a sponge through which a catheter tube is inserted for irrigation purposes. The catheter is disposed within a hard plastic sleeve having a radially projecting flange, with the sleeve fitting snugly about the periphery of the catheter. It is stated that the sealing structure provided by the sponge and such sleeve provide assurance against back flow following irrigation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,373 to Recker discloses a colostomy syringe nozzle including an injection tube and a surrounding flange formed of resilient material so as to be deformable around the stoma. In this manner, the flange provides an effective, uniform contact surface with the skin thereby providing a sealing arrangement and also serving to exert a small compressive force on the walls around the stoma so as to better seal the injection tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,406 to Galazin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,896 to Ballard disclose appliances having syringes or nozzles, for use in unrelated environments.